Warrior Cats Scrap's Journey
by Lillylove825
Summary: This is a story about a mistreated she-kit who is destined to save the clan.
1. Just you wait

A Queen purred as she gazed down at her precious little kits. Four healthy kits! Three toms and one she-kit.

"You're all perfect."

She mumbled her eyes sparkling with delight. The dark brown she-cat looked down at her amazing wonderful brown kits. The she-kit tumbled over and the Queen narrowed her eyes at her. She looked nothing like her beautiful self! She had ugliness written all over her. She was brown, golden, and black. With one patch of white behind her ear. Her eyes were just disgusting! One brown eye and one green eye!

 _Oh this just won't work!_

The beautiful Queen thought with disgust. She looked at her other amazing kits.

 _Not a single beautiful she-kit._

She blinked her eye at the ugly little thing.

"I'll name you Scrap."

She said softly nudging the kit away from her brothers.

"Let your brothers eat, they deserve it more."

Scrap yowled hungry opening and closing her mouth.

"Hmh I really am a terrific cat."

Dana told herself.

"Giving birth to three handsome kits. I even took in this ugly kit."

She purred to herself as she sat under her tree. She was waiting for her mate to come back. She had been waiting for some time now. Oh won't he be surprised! He didn't even know she was pregnant. It's been nine moons since she saw her mate. She licked one of the toms head.

"He'll be back any day now, just you wait."

She purred to him.

"Just you wait."


	2. Clan rules

"Scrap you're lagging behind!"

Dana snarled. The four moon old she-kit blinked up at her mother. She said she wasn't her mom, she said picked her up in the woods after some Queen had abandoned her but….. Scrap always thought she looked like her. Sure she knew her pelt and eyes were different from her mother and her brothers Spike, Viper, and Hare. But they had the same form!

"Yeah Scrap! Stop being so useless!"

Her brother Hare taunted. Scrap nodded and scurried over to them.

"Sorry! I thought I saw a mouse!"

She puffed out her breath which was visible in the cold winter air.

"Yeah as if! You're stench would probably scare it away."

Spike meowed curling his tail at his own joke. Her mother heard the teasing and only gave a slight dismiss of an ear flick.

"Where are we going?"

Hare asked, more like complained.

"It's cold!"

Viper shivered.

"Are we going to see our father?"

Scrap asked her mother excitedly. Dana stopped and turned on Scrap with a snarl in place.

"How many times must I tell you you're not my daughter?!"

She spat. Viper lashed his tail

"She's probably so mouse-brain she keeps forgetting were not related."

Hare gives Scrap a mock pity look.

"So are we going to see our father?"

Spike asked.

"No."

Dana purred turning her attention away from Scrap.

"But he will come. Soon!"

She promised. Scrap twitched her ear at that. They have never meet their father but her mom kept promising he would come. Scrap was beginning to think maybe they didn't have a dad, maybe their mom made it up? Scrap dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared in her mind.

"Were going to some place with better food."

Their mom purred. Scraps belly growled at the thought of food, she barely got to eat anything! Dana looked at her with a glare

"Always thinking of food"

She mumbled to herself.

"Stuffing her face like a fat old kitty-pet barely leaving any for my boys."

She cast a worried look over to her sons. In truth she always made sure Viper, Spike, and Hare ate first. Scrap just ate scraps. They began moving forward once more. Their paws crunched in the fresh layer of snow as they began padding through two-leg places.

"I heard from a passing she-cat that there is this thing called a clan."

Dana was speaking to her boys of course but Scrap listened in. She loved a good story. Her favorites were about the clans. Spike's eyes widen

"We're gonna live with Clan cats?"

He asked horrified. Dana purred

"Don't fret my brave little kit. This she-cat I heard it from had a mate in the clan! She told me all about this one. It's a nice kind clan that has rules. We can stay there"

She flashed a look to Scrap.

"IF you can follow the rules."

Viper sat down.

"Oh please can we stop and listen to the rules?"

He begs. Dana purred and nodded letting Viper, Spike, and Hare curl up beside her. Scrap stayed as close as she dared without getting clawed.

"The Clan calls them codes."

Dana explains.

"They're called the Warrior Code!"

Viper oohed at that.

"The first one is about loyal to the clan. We can't meet with other cats from other clans, or get too friendly with them."

Dana meows curling her tail around her kits while Scrap stood a ways away shivering.

"We can't cross on another Clan's territory unless you're a medicine cat or it's important."

Scrap was about to open her mouth to ask what a medicine cat is but shut it close after a second.

"Best of all they feed the elders and kits before anyone else!"

She meowed joyfully.

"We'll eat like fat kitty-pets."

Spike snickered at that.

"All prey is killed to be eaten."

Scrap nodded. That's a good rule.

"You all can become an apprentice at six moons."

Hare frowned.

"What's that."

Dana sighed.

"It's where they teach you how to hunt and fight."

Spike eyes light up at the thought of fighting.

"Cool."

Viper whispers.

"When you become a Warrior you have to sit outside all night watching over the clan without a peep!"

Scrap grimaced, but it's so cold out!

"If you wish to be deputy you must have had at least one apprentice."

Spike opened his mouth ready to zig out a question but this time Dana ignored him. She must be getting tired.

"The deputy will be made leader after the leader dies."

Dana yawned her eyes closing shut for half a second.

"A new deputy must be appointed before moonhigh."

Dana laid her head down and Viper, Spike, and Hare did too.

"Borders must be checked every day, the word of a clan leader is the warrior code, don't kill cats if you don't have to, and last but not least a Clan cat rejects the soft life of a kitty-pet."

Her mother mumbled the last bit and soon her chest was falling and rising as she slumbers. Scrap looked around until she found a nice little tree that kept her a little warm. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

" _She forgot one."_

A beautiful voice whispered in her ear.


	3. Forth a darkness

Scrap was alarmed and wanted to open her eyes to see who was there, but she found she couldn't move.

" _No Warrior may neglect a kit in pain. You'r mother has has yet to join and she has already broken that code has she not little one?"_

Scrap wanted to defend her mother. She has never once hurt any of her brothers!

" _I'm talking of you small one."_ She thought she heard a sigh.

" _You are just as they told me. So loss yet so innocent."_ Who is this cat?

" _Listen carefully precious kit."_ The voice commands her attention. Precious? Me?

" _I must tell you something and you must not forget dear."_ The voice in her head began to change sounding far older and wiser.

" _There comes forth a darkness of many. They will tear, shred, and kill. Only the one with whom the river chooses can save you now but beware the rocks below the river."_

Scrap was frozen with fear as she was foretold of darkness and rivers. What does this mean? Is this one of the prophecies she's heard about? Does this mean she will be the one to find this cat? This cat who will save the clan? Scrap shivered with excitement but her mind started fading away and before she knew it…..she was asleep.

"We're almost there!" Dana called back cheerfully. She glared over at the she-kit who was dragging her tail through the snow. She sighed and stopped and waited so she could walk side by side with her.

"If you hadn't of lied you could have gotten to eat this morning." She said almost like she was sorry. Scrap dipped her head not looking at her mother. Dana shrugged and raced forward. When Scrap had woken up this morning she had told them all about the voice that had whispered in her ear last night. The all thought she had been lying for attention, so mom had taken away her right to eat for the day. Scrap was used to that but it hurt that no one believed her. She twitched her ear annoyed, why should it still hurt her? No one ever believes her! Viper whispered something into Hare's ear before sneaking a glance at Scrap from the corner of his eye. Scrap wrinkled her nose at a sudden strange smell.

"What's that?" She asks. Dana rolled her eyes at the she-kit.

"Trying to get attention again?" Spike mocked. Scrap felt her fur turn hot as she stared down at the ground. Why couldn't she do anything right? She decide to ignore the smell since everyone didn't seem to care. Scraps ears twitch slightly at some sound far off in the forest. Her narrowed gaze searched the trees and bushes. She thought she saw a flash of fur and took a step forward to go see what it was.

"Scrap! You're slowing us down!" Came her mother's angry meow.

"I saw something!" She said glancing back at where the flash of fur was. It was gone! She lashed her tail in frustration. Scrap dipped her head and hung it there avoiding her mom and brothers angry glares. Her ears twitched as she heard pawsteps close behind her. She itched to turn around or at least tell Dana. What does it matter? Scrap thought sadly. She won't believe me anyways.

"Oh goodness me! A mouse!" Came Dana's excited whisper. Dana lowered her body to the ground and putting one paw step in front of another as she made her way through the snow to the mouse. She crouched lower and wiggled her hindquarters she leaped at the mouse.

"Stop!" Came a loud roar of a cat.


	4. Joining the Clan

Dana twisted in midair and landed on her back. The mouse scurried away. Dana turned with a glare at the newcomer. Her expression faltered when she caught sight of the large tom standing near her kits. His black and white fur was settled calmly on his spine and his golden brown gaze was on Spike. Scrap was right by his giant paws looking up at him.

"Viper, Spike, Hare come here!"

Dana order and her kits rushed over behind her.

"What of this one?"

The large tom asked with a growl pointing a claw at Scrap. Scrap tilted her head at the tom, she didn't know why but she wasn't afraid of the tom.

"Is she not your kit as well?"

Scrap nodded.

"Yeah my names Scrap!"

The tom eyes took on a soften color when the kit spoke to him.

"What's yours."

Scrap asked.

"Scrap shut your jaw this moment and get over her!"

Dana growled low. Scrap took a step closer to her mom head already lowered knowing she was gonna get clawed when she got over there. The tom's tail wrapped around Scrap and held her there tight.

"My name is Riverstar."

The tom murmured softly.

"I am leader of Oakclan and you are trespassing."

He said glaring at Dana. The pretty she-cat's eyes widen.

"T-this is what we have been looking for!"

She exclaimed. She dipped her head eye peeking out of her lashes.

"We wish to join your clan."

She purred silky soft. Riverstar huffed

"The answer is no."

He said.

"I only chose cats of the best to join my clan. I have no time for bullies."

Dana jerks back as if she had been clawed.

"Fine!"

She spat.

"We'll leave! Scrap! Get over here!

" Once more Scrap stepped forward and once more Riverstar wrapped his tail around her.

"This one can stay."

He growled.

"She heard me and saw me and scented me before any of you."

Dana eyes locked with Scraps.

"B-but she's useless!"

She sputtered.

"MY kits are of better use to your clan."

She pushed Viper, Spike, and Hare out from behind her.

"THEY know what they're doing."

Riverstar eye racked the kits before dismissing them with a wave his tail.

"Leave now. Scrap shall stay."

Dana took a step forward.

"You would really steal my kit?"

She asks in disbelief.

"Perhaps we shall ask young Scrap what she wants."

Riverstar lowered his gaze to Scraps eyes. His eyes were soft and filled with sympathy for the kit. Scrap jerked away from his gaze. She wasn't use to such tender looks.

"I-I wanna go with m-my mama."

She looked at Dana to see if her mom was looking at her. But she wasn't. She was already walking back towards the place they had come from.

"Keep her."

She threw over her shoulders.

"She's useless to me."

Scrap felt her body tremble and tried to claw her way over Riverstar's tail.

"Mama!"

She shouted loudly. She struggled out of Riverstar's tail and rushed forward only to have Riverstar once more in her way. She peeked through the gaps he left to see a small glimpse of her mother and brothers.

"Mama please! I'm sorry!"

She begged.

"Mama! Spike! Viper! Hare!"

She cried. Sobs shook her shoulder and she barely caught her brother Viper glimpsing back towards her. She flatten her ears

"Please."

She mouthed. Hare nudged his brother and Viper turned back around. Soon they disappeared from sight.

"W-what did I do wrong?"

She asked Riverstar. He was looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong sweet child. Your mother-"

He shook his head and sighed.

"This is a better place for you."

He mumbled reaching down and picking her up. She was limp in his jaw.


	5. Into Oak Clan

(Hello fellow lovers of Warrior Cats! I thought it would be a little fun to have some of my readers (I don't have many but...eh) make some Clan cats for me! I already have the basic's down. The leader, deputy, medicine cat, and medicine cat apprentice are already made! If you could kindly put on the cats you would like to see please feel free to do so! Name-, Appearance-, Personalty-, Kin-, And Apprentice/Mentor- should be some of the basic!)

"Will they come back for me?"

She whimpers. Riverstar gave an angry huff and Scrap flinched. What had she done now? Riverstar gently put her down on the ground.

"I'm sorry young kit, I'm not angry with you."

Scrap looked up at him with big wide eyes.

"You aren't?"

Her voice sounded unconvinced. Riverstar sighed long and wary

"Let's get you back to camp, can you walk?"

He asks. What a strange questions.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I?"

Riverstar looks over the kits boney figure and sighs once more. The little one must be use to it by now.

"Come on."

He murmurs leading the way to camp. Scrap pushed past another bush and she gasped when she saw a clearing open up. There were cats everywhere! She crouched low with wide eyes. Her eyes dart everywhere at once. She spotted a she-cat with her jaws filled with leaves going into a large wooden oak log, She spots some old she-cat laying on some rocks outside of large den made of bushes, She saw two small sized cats padding out of what looks like a rabbit hole, She spotted some large bushes near the middle of camp that had the scent of milk in them. Riverstar pointed to the oak log

"That's the medicine den."

He mumbles low. His gaze shifting to the bushes with the rocks near them

"That's the elders den and the resting rocks."

He pointed with his tail at the rabbit hole

"That's the apprentices den."

He then began walking towards the middle of camp, Scrap had no choice but to follow. Her ears burned as the noises around the camp grew quiet. She shifted nervously as everyone's gaze settled on her.

"This is where you will sleep little one."

Riverstar meows stopping in front of the large bushes in the middle of camp.

"This is the nursery."

A sleepy looking she-cat padded out of the nursery with two kits right behind her. Her eyes locked on Scrap and she tilts her head.

"Riverstar who is this?"

She meows softly. Riverstar flicks his tail and starts climbing up a large oak tree. Scrap flicks her ear annoyed that he had left her alone with all these cats.

"Cats of Oakclan!"

Riverstar called out. Scrap, shocked, looked up to see him a few branches up.

"All those old enough to hunt gather before the great oak tree for a clan meeting!"

Scrap claws nervously dig at the ground. Should she leave or something? She had never caught anything in her life. Riverstar flicked his ear at Scrap.

"Come forward."

He tells the she-kit. Scrap flattened her ear as she went forward, all of the cats eyes were once more on her. She didn't know what to do so she sat at the root of the tree.

"This morning I found a kitty-pet and her kits cross into Oakclan territory."

Riverstar called out.

"This is one of the kits."

A large red tom stood up

"Where's the mother?"

He called out. Scrap felt her ear tips burn in shame. My mother left me because I'm ugly and useless! She wanted to yowl it from the highest oak tree. Show hung her head in shame. Riverstar looked down at Scrap

"I watched the kitty-pet and her kits to see if they were worthy of joining the clan."

He shook his head

"The mother and her three tom-kits did not scent me or hear me. This kit did though! I saw the way her mother and brother's acted towards her."

Riverstar blinked down at Scrap.

"They called her useless! They bullied her and starved her! I would not allow them to join this honorable clan!"

A few of the cats meowed their agreement with Riverstar. The other's were looking at Scrap with a new kinda look in their eyes.

"Pity."

She whispered to herself.

"I believe this kit will one day make a fine warrior. She scented me easily and tried to warn her family."

Scrap twitched her ear as she realized Riverstar had not used her name. Had he forgotten it?

"Will she get a clan name?"

The dark red large tom spoke up again as if reading her thoughts.

"Clan name?"

Scrap squeaked.

"But my name's Scrap!"

The clan fell hushed as they heard the she-kit speak for the first time.

"That's a horrible name!"

One of the kits exclaimed. The once sleepy looking Queen shushed him.

"Don't be rude."

She mumbled under her breath. What's wrong with my name? Scrap thought to herself. Riverstar leaped down from his perch on the oak tree branch.

"It is an unfortunate name, if you wish to change it you may."

He told Scrap.

"W-what's wrong with my name?"

She asked. Riverstar sighed and wrapped a tail around the she-kit

"Nothing little one…..we will call you Scrap if that's what you wish your name to be."

Scrap nodded

"It is! That's my name!"

Riverstar nodded

"If you at any time wish to change it you should speak to me."

Scrap tilted her head wondering as to why they wanted her name to be changed. She narrowed her eyes as she remembered the voice that had whispered those words in her ear. She opens her mouth to tell Riverstar then promptly closes it. He won't believe me! Scrap thought in despair. She twitched her tail. I'll just have to find the cat by myself!


	6. Clanmates

(Sorry for the long wait readers! (If there are even readers :3) but here's the new chapter! Also I'm still in need of Warrior suggestions! I could also maybe use some Rouges and Kitty-pets!)

"S-Scrap?"

She heard a she-cat's voice call to her. She blinks open her eyes, sleepily, her blurry vision locking on the pretty she-cat in front of her.

"Mommy!"

She leaps to her paws joyfully. She had come back for me! Her tail hits the ground when she realized it was Fernwillow, the Queen she had seen with the two kits behind her. The light yellow she-cat sent her a pitying look. Scrap darted her eyes to the ground avoiding her amber gaze.

"Where are Bearkit and Wishkit?"

She asked looking around for their brown and yellow pelt.

"They're out playing little one."

Scrap raced outside her soft fur fluffing up at the coldness.

"Come on Darkpaw please!"

She heard Bearkit's voice close by. She blinked her eyes as she saw a small black she-cat with dark brown eyes. That must be Darkpaw! She thought to herself. Darkpaw licked her paw slowly and rubbed her ear to clean it.

"No."

She meowed.

"I refuse to take kit's out. They might get hurt."

Bearkit groaned out loud.

"It's not fair!"

He then turned his anger to Scrap whom he saw staring at him.

"Scrap's been everywhere! Why did she get to do that and not me! I'm much bigger than her!"

It was true. The large tom was only two moons old and still bigger than Scrap. Although Scrap wasn't very big herself. Darkpaw blinked her eyes emotionless.

"She was a rouge at the time and they had no code. She is a clan cat now and will follow the warrior code."

She flashed a warning look at Scrap as if thinking the young kit would demand they be let outside of camp. Scrap lowered her head hiding her eyes.

"Aww come on sis don't be so hard on the little kits."

A new voice entered in right behind Scrap. She turned around to see a large apprentice tom with gray fur and blue eyes.

"Come off it Fishpaw!"

His sister replied but her voice was a little sweeter. Scrap narrowed her eyes. It seemed as if she preferred her brother to her clan mates.

"Where's our sister Dotpaw?"

Darkpaw asks Fishpaw. Fishpaw yawned big and loud

"She's picking herbs with Soothsoul."

Scrap blinked her eyes

"Who's Soothsoul?"

She whispers. Fishpaw spots the she-kit and purrs.

"Oh Soothsoul is our medicine cat. You know what that is right?"

Scrap nodded; Her mom had told her.

"So anyway Dotpaw, our sister, is the medicine cat apprentice!"

Fishpaw announced proudly. Scrap blinked

"Oh."

She meowed. What an important role that is.

"Hey Darkpaw! Let's have Scrap meet her new clan mates!"

Darkpaw twitched her tail tip seeming annoyed but nodded anyways. Fishpaw started talking

"Okay first off you already know about Riverstar and Fernwillow, they're mates by the way. Bearkit and Wishkit are their kits of course. You also know me, Darkpaw, Dotpaw, and Soothsoul because we told you about them."

They moved into the middle of the clearing near the nursery. A large cat with a white pelt and gray paw was calling for cats and giving them orders of what to do today.

"That's Rockgaze our deputy. He's MY mentor!"

Fishpaw puffs out his chest. Scrap purred gently to herself. He flicked his tail to a tom who was just leaving camp to go out hunting.

"That's Sealight."

He meows as the dark gray and white striped tom disappeared. He then flicks his tail to a dark yellow she-cat

"That's Flowerwind."

He meowed. He lowered his voice and whispered in Scrap's ear

"Between you and me Sealight's has been mooning over her forever."

He purrs and moves on. He move towards a large ginger tom and a small black she-cat grooming each other. Scrap tilted her head as she realized this was the ginger tom who was most outspoken when she first joined this clan.

"H-hello."

She meows. She looked at the small black she-cat. Was she an apprentice?

"This is Bloodpelt and Inkpelt."

Came Fishpaw's meow.

"Ink _pelt_."

Scrap meowed aloud.

"Yes."

Bloodpelt growled

"Is there something wrong with my sister's name?"

Scrap shrank back eyes wide

"N-no I-I'm sorry."

She flinched as she waited for the large tom to claw her.

"Oh Bloodpelt your frightening her!"

Inkpelt meowed angrily. She sighed and looked at Scrap. "I'm so small because I'm a newly made Warrior, and I'm just naturally small"

She meowed.

"O-oh."

Scrap meowed. Bloodpelt growled

"If your done now you can leave us in peace."

Scrap nodded and scurried away with Fishpaw and Darkpaw hot on her tail.


	7. The Elders!

(Shout out to ShadowWolf157 for Thornkit and his family! He won't be entered in until a few more chapters but I have big plans for the little guy!)

"Come on Scrap we haven't shown you everyone!"

Fishpaw meowed as he shoved his way into the nursery.

"I-I don't wanna meet them a-all right now."

Scrap stammered. Darkpaw rolled her eyes

"Stop being a scared little mouse."

She muttered. Scrap buried herself deeper in her nest. She's been here for days only going out to use the dirt-place. She was scared she would find Bloodpelt. He hasn't yet clawed her but she knew he would. Maybe he has a right to. Scrap thought with a sigh as she laid her head down. Fishpaw poked her with his paw

"Come on you sad sap let's get going!"

Scrap lifted her head

"Can we do this tomorrow?"

She asks

"I don't feel like getting clawed today."

Fishpaw twitched his ear

"He wouldn't really claw you!"

He purred. Scrap eyes widen

"Why not?"

She asks.

"Well because your his clanmate AND a kit."

Scrap sits up

"So?"

She meows confused. Fishpaw sighs

"Just go outside. No one will claw you, trust me."

Scrap shook out her fur as she stood. She decided she would trust this tom if only this once. As she padded outside she felt the cool breeze blow on her fur. She realized the snow was melting and there wasn't as much on the ground as before. Her ears pricked up as she heard Wishkit's yowl.

"Help me Bearkit! They're attacking me on all sides!"

Scrap raced forward heart thudding in her chest at the thought of her new friend in trouble. She spots Wishkit facing up against four large cats. Bearkit was biting at one of the tom's tail and two of the cats were pawing at Wishkit purring. Wishkit squealed with fear and raced away. One of the cats heaved themselves to their paws about to give chase. Scrap raced across the camp putting herself between Wishkit and the she-cat in front of.

"Leave her alone!"

She snarled her ears flattening. The she-cats eyes widen with surprise and she actually takes a step back.

"What are you doing!"

Bearkit demands jumping off the tom's tail.

"T-they were attacking her!"

Scrap stammered.

"S-she called for help!"

Bearkit snorted and padded over to his sister.

"We were play fighting with the elders!"

He growled scornfully. Scrap glanced over at the four cats and realized they were indeed elders.

"I-I'm sorry."

She mumbles crouching low with shame. Her ear flicks as she spots Fernwillow race over to her. Great! Scrap thought miserably. Now Fernwillow was gonna yell at her!

"What's going on?"

The Queen asked concerned.

"Scrap ruined our fun!"

Bearkit snarls. Scrap tucks her face into her paws so she didn't see Fernwillow's face.

"Scrap here thought we were attacking Wishkit."

One of the elders mumbled.

"She raced over here and told us to leave her alone."

Scrap's ear burns with shame at that. She was surprised to feel Fernwillow lick the top of her head. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet Fernwillow's gaze.

"Oh you brave little thing."

She mumbled. Scrap wrinkled her nose at that. Brave? Her?

"You were willing to fight four cats much larger than you to protect Wishkit."

She rubbed her cheek against hers

"I'm proud of you."

Scrap shrunk back away from Fernwillow and her purring. What was she talking about.

"P-proud?"

She whimpers.

"B-but I'm a bad kit."

She told her. Perhaps no one's told Fernwillow yet. Scrap was a bad, ugly, useless kit. Her mother had been telling her that for moons, so it must be true. Fernwillow's eyes flash angrily and Scrap found herself flinching away.

"That mother of yours!"

She spat.

"She took a perfectly beautiful brave she-kit and made her think she's useless!"

Scrap scrambled back.

"N-no! My m-mommas nice and kind and pretty and and and and sh-she loves Viper, Hare, and Spike!"

Scrap told her. She saw the anger leave Fernwillow's eyes and Scrap felt herself relax.

"Of course."

She mumbled warily. Scrap nervously licked her paw before scampering back to the nursery.


	8. Fight!

"I don't know why you keep sticking up for her!"

Came Bearkit's meow. Scrap lifted her head from her nest tired. She looked outside to see it was dark out.

"What"

Scrap mumbled sleepily as she lowered her head back into her nest.

"Listen to me!"

Bearkit growled shoving his paws into her side. Scrap jerked awake with a yelp and pushed herself away from Bearkit.

"Mom says we're not supposed to tell you, but you're just so mouse-brain I have to!"

Bearkit said angrily. Wishkit shifted around her nest and Scrap looked around for Fernwillow.

"She's outside making dirt so we don't have long."

He growled.

"Your mom's a horrible cat!"

Bearkit meowed loudly. Scrap flattens her ears and bares her teeth, her eyes narrow into slits as she glared at Bearkit. Bearkit looked so surprised he actually took a step back, and it was surprising indeed. Scrap had been nothing but timid and scared like the whole time she's been here. Scrap got up for her nest her ears still flat and her fur rising along her shoulders.

"Take it back!"

She spat. Bearkit eyes widen as he spots Scrap's claws digging into the dirt, he then shook his head and glared at her.

"No! It's true! Your mom's nothing but a fox-heart!"

With a yowl of rage Scrap hurled herself at the larger tom. Just then she felt someone pin her tail down and she fell onto the ground with a thud.

"What is going on here!"

Fernwillow said glaring at her kits and Scrap. Scrap felt shame overwhelm her but she quickly pushed it away with anger.

"He called my mom a fox-heart!"

She cried. Fernwillow gaze dropped and she sighed

"Bearkit that wasn't very nice."

She mumbles, her eyes then flash to Scrap

"But it also wasn't nice to attack him. You are to stay in the nursery tomorrow."

Bearkit sent Scrap a smug look as if he had won "So are you Bearkit." Bearkit jerked back gasping

"That's not fair!"

He whined. Fernwillow shook her head then with a sigh she lays down on her nest. She wrapped up Wishkit with her tail and gestured Bearkit and Scrap over to her. Bearkit glared at Scrap before going to lay near his mother, Scrap laid next to Wishkit and after a while of tossing and turning finally fell asleep.

"Scrap come on out and play it's so warm out here! Look at this all the snow is melting! Ohh when will it come back mom? Next Winter?! Aww man I'll miss it. It's so much fun to play in!"

Scrap twitched her nose amused at Wishkit's response to the melting snow and warm weather. It had been a moon since Bearkit's and Scrap's little fight and she still tried to avoid him as much as possible. Fishpaw padded over to her with eyes gleaming happily

"Have you meet everyone in the Clan yet?"

He asks. Scrap sighed warily at that, Fishpaw had made it his personal mission to introduce her to everyone in the Clan.

"Err maybe I know you Darkpaw, Dotpaw, Soothsoul, Rockgaze, Riverstar, of course, Bloodpelt and Inkpelt."

Scrap squint her face trying to remember everyone.

"Oh well of course there's Fernwillow, Bearkit, and Wishkit."

She sighed at the long list, and there were still more to come.

"Um Sealight and Flowerwind. Oh and I met a brown tabby named Pinetree and an apprentice named Skypaw!"

She meowed eyes narrowed trying to remember any she had missed.

"You forgot the elders."

Fishpaw purred.

"Yeah them."

She mumbles still embarrassed by that day she thought the elder's were attacking Wishkit. Scrap looked up as Riverstar began climbing up the Great Oak Tree. He looked down at his clanmates and lifted his muzzle so everyone could hear him.

"All those old enough to hunt gather before the Great Oak Tree for a clan meeting!"

His call rang out throughout the Clan as cats began padding to hear their leader speak.


	9. Apprenticeship

"Scrap please come forward on to the Low Branch."

Scrap blinked her eyes a little confused as to what was going on. She quickly jumped onto the Low Branch and was mildly surprised when Riverstar joined her. She knew the Low Branch was for Clan ceremonies and the High Branch is where Riverstar addresses the Clan.

"Scrap it has come to my attention that you have reached the age of six moons."

Riverstar meowed loudly for all the Clan to hear. Scrap started at that, she was six moons now? She hadn't even realized it.

"And as is custom of Oakclan you shall become an apprentice."

Scrap's heart skips a beat that. She was gonna be a really Clan cat!

"Scrap you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice of Oakclan. From this day forward until you receive your Warrior name you will be known as Scrappaw."

Riverstar's eyes flash across his clanmates and land on Bloodtail.

"Bloodtail will be your mentor! May you pass along your strength to young Scrappaw."

There were gasp of surprises and Scrappaw was among them, but for a very different reason.

"But Riverstar!"

Came a light gray she-cat's meows.

"He's only been a Warrior for a few moons!"

Riverstar nodded

"You are right Steamleaf, but Bloodtail has proven himself more than worthy of having an apprentice."

Scrappaw jumped down for Low Branch and hesitantly approaches Bloodtail. She has to stretch up on to her claws to touch noses with him.

"I'll teach you all I know."

He growled gruffly and Scrappaw nodded with a jerk.

"For now I'll teach you to clean out the elders den."

Bloodtail meowed with a twitch of his nose.

After Scrappaw and Bloodtail had cleaned out the elders den Scrappaw found she was extremely tired. Scraping up the dirty moss and going back and forth to the Moss Tree was very hard work.

"After this you can do the nursery."

Bloodtail said staring at Scrappaw.

"I'll be out hunting with Rainthorn and Treecloud."

Scrappaw looked over to see two toms waiting for Bloodtail.

"Okay."

Scrappaw meowed moving forward to go to the nursery. Bloodtail eyes widen a little bit in surprised.

"Such a strange she-cat."

He mumbled to himself before padding off after Rainthorn and Treecloud. Scrappaw entered the nursery and looked around in the dim light for the best place to start.

 _To think I woke up here this morning! And tonight I'll be sleeping in the apprentice's den!_

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Came Bearkit's scornful meow. Scrappaw flicked her tail in greeting to Wishkit and Fernwillow before beginning to work on gathering all the moss up. When she had got it all up in a huge pile she reached over to pull it out. But before she could Bearkit launched himself at the pile causing it the moss to fly all over the den. With a sigh Scrappaw again began to work to put it all back in a pile.

"Bearkit!"

Fernwillow snapped

"That wasn't nice at all! Now you can help Scrappaw gather up the moss."

Scrappaw flicked her ear in surprise at what Fernwillow had said.

"And Scrappaw, you need to stop that!"

Scrappaw blinked a little taken aback.

"S-stop what?"

She stammered.

"Letting cats walk over you like that. It's unhealthy you know. Plus I won't always be here to defend you."

Scrappaw blinked before dipping her head.

"Okay yeah."

She mumbled before gathering the dirty moss up. With Bearkit's help she soon had all the moss gathered up once more and even had Bearkit to help her carry it outside. As she was walking out of the nursery she bumped into someone and stepped back.

"Oh um sorry Stonegaze."

Scrappaw mumbled trying to move around the tom. Stonegaze moved matching her steps.

"Ahh the infamous Scrappaw."

He purred eyes gleaming.

"I don't think we've have a chance to meet."

Scrappaw twitched her nose and gave a nod. Stonegaze looked down at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Here."

He mumbles grabbing the moss away from her and dropping it on the ground.

"Bearkit can get the rest. I want to take you out hunting."


	10. Oakclan cats

(If you have any ideas for some cats in Flowerclan or Mistclan please tell me! I'm open for ideas! Also if you want you can tell me what you want Mistclan and Flowerclan to look like!)

Oakclan- A good sized territory made up of mostly oak trees and a fairly large pond near Oakclan's and Flowerclan's border. The pond is often fought over.

Leader

Riverstar- A black and white tom with golden brown eyes. Mate is Fernwillow. Kits are Wishkit and Bearkit.

Deputy

Rockgaze- Gray eyes, white pelt tom with front paw gray. Sealight is his brother. Apprentice is Fishpaw.

Medicine Cat

Soothsoul- A light yellow she-cat with light amber eyes. Medicine cat. Treecloud is her brother. Apprentice is Dotpaw.

Warriors

Steamleaf- A light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Bloodtail- A dark ginger tom with dark brown eyes. Inkpelt is his sister. Apprentice is Scrappaw. His mom is Rosefur.

Inkpelt- A black she-cat with light brown eyes. Bloodpelt is her brother. Her mom is Rosefur.

Rainthorn- A light ginger tom with blue eyes.

Sealight- A dark gray tom with white stripes and yellow eyes. Rockgaze is his brother. Apprentice is Shinepaw. Crush on Flowerwind.

Sandleaf- A light ginger tom with green eyes.

Flowerwind- A dark yellow she-cat with light gray eyes.

Treecloud- A white tom with green eyes. Soothsoul is his sister.

Queens

Fernwillow- A light yellow she-cat with amber eyes. Mate is Riverstar. Kits are Wishkit and Bearkit.

Kits

Wishkit- A light yellow she-kit. Her brother is Bearkit, her mom in Fernwillow, and her dad is Riverstar.

Bearkit- A dark brown tom-kit. His sister is Wishkit, his mom is Fernwillow, and his dad is Riverstar.

Apprentices

Scrappaw- A golden, brown, and black she-cat with one white ear and one brown eye the other eye is green. Her mom is Dana and her brothers are Spike, Viper, and Hare. Her mentor is Bloodtail and her foster-mother is Fernwillow.

Dotpaw- A light brown she-cat with black spots across her body and hazel eyes. Darkpaw and Fishpaw are her siblings. Is a medicine cat apprentice. Mentor is Soothsoul.

Darkpaw- A black she-cat with dark brown eyes. Fishpaw and Dotpaw are her siblings. Mentor is Inkpelt.

Fishpaw- A light gray tom with dark blue eyes. Darkpaw and Dotpaw are his sisters. Mentor is Rockgaze.

Shinepaw- A black tom with one white ear and yellow eyes. Mentor is Sealight.

Elders

Rosefur- A light ginger she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Her kits are Bloodtail and Inkpelt. Rosefur was born a rouge who was once part of Bloodclan.

Owlflight- A dark brown tom with big round brown eyes. His kits are Fishpaw, Darkpaw, and Dotpaw.

Scarear- A large old tom with scars running down his ears and face. He is a bright ginger with amber eyes.

Burntail- A once beautiful she-cat with yellow fur and milky amber eyes. She lost most of her tail in a fire and was named Burntail. Her kits are Soothsoul and Treecloud.


	11. Deputy and Mentor

Scrappaw purrs with delight as she enters camp carrying a huge squirrel swinging from her jaw.

"Whoa great catch Scrappaw!"

She heard Fishpaw meow.

"On your first day too."

Scrappaw puts down the fresh-kill and scruffs the ground

"I didn't really catch."

She meowed.

"Stonegaze just kinda ran it right into my claws."

Stonegaze appeared behind her with a skinny rabbit and two mice.

"Nonsense!"

He purred.

"You did great!"

Scrappaw shifts from paw to paw before picking up the rabbit and setting it down on the fresh-kill pile.

"Where have you been!"

Bloodtail anger growl came from across the clearing. Scrappaw flinched back as she saw her mentors furious gaze.

"I-I-I w-was"

She stammered.

"I took her out hunting."

Stonegaze meowed tilting his head.

"Is that a problem?"

Bloodtail lashed his tail

"Yes!"

He snapped.

"There is! I asked her to clean out the dens! I am her mentor after all."

Stonegaze's eyes flash

"And I'm her deputy."

He growled.

"Watch your tone when speaking with me."

Out of the corner of her eye Scrappaw saw Riverstar padding over to them.

"Is there a problem here?"

He asks eyes flashing around from Bloodtail, to Stonegaze, to Scrappaw.

"He took my apprentice out while I was gone."

Bloodtail mumbled.

"Yes I thought it would be a great opportunity to teach her to hunt a bit."

Riverstar dipped his head.

"That's true Stonegaze."

He mumbles while Bloodtail's eyes flash angrily.

"But next time maybe warn her mentor before you do so."

Riverstar said with a flick of his tail. He turned his warm gaze to Scrappaw who flinched surprised.

"I see you caught a squirrel. Good job."

And with that he left. Bloodtail flicked his ear for Scrappaw to come with him as he walked away.

"Tomorrow you can clean out the Warriors den."

He growled low for only Scrappaw to hear. Scrappaw dipped her head

"Yes Bloodtail."

Bloodtail eyes flash and he brought his face down to hers.

"What is wrong with you?"

He mumbles eyes narrowed. Scrappaw blinked taking a step back from him.

"You don't act like the other apprentices. It's like you don't care if you become a Warrior. It's like you have no goal."

Scrappaw's eyes flash and she looks away.

"You don't have any goals."

Bloodtail mumbles his voice softening.

"You know you'll always have a place in the Clan right?"

He asked.

"And I just know you'll be a great fighter and hunter."

Scrappaw felt her fur warm up unconformably at the praise.

"I always told myself I would have my apprentice clean out all the dens before taking them out. Just to show them a little patience and to, of course, to learn to respect their elders."

With a sigh Bloodtail sat down.

"But you already know that I guess."

He mumbled.

"So I'll take you hunting tomorrow."

He meows standing up once more.

"Get some sleep okay."

Scrappaw gave a jerk of her head and rushed into the apprentices den. She sniffed around at the den looking for a place to rest.

"Hey Scrappaw."

A voice hissed and she looked up to see yellow eyes looking at her.

"You can sleep next to me, I made you a nest."

Shinepaw meows. Scrappaw dips her head in thanks and curls up in the nest beside Shinepaw. She wrapped her tail up close to her nose and gently fell asleep.


	12. A kit in distress

(Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was um...er...grounded! There I said it. Also what do YOU the readers think Wishpaw and Bearpaw's Warrior names should be? Also who do you ship with Scrappaw?)

"Come on Scrappaw! Wake up!"

Scrappaw twitched her ear and held back a yawn as she opened her eyes to see Wishpaw standing over her. It had been four moons since she was first made an apprentice and she was really liking it. She was kinda sad when Fishclaw and Darkwing were made Warriors. Their dens were now Wishpaw's and Bearpaw. She liked having Wishpaw to sleep next to but Bearpaw was almost unbearable.

"Oh Scrappaw you just HAVE to come see Flowerwind's kit! She's so adorable!"

Scrappaw flicked her ear and dipped her head sadly.

"How is Flowerwind holding up?" She asked thinking of the two kits that died at birth.

Wishpaw sighed

"She's still grieving and Sealight has been by her side practically the whole time."

Scrappaw nodded as she remembered hearing about the difficult birth.

"Oh you should hurry, Stonegaze was looking for you."

Scrappaw blinked.

"Oh um okay." She muttered.

Bearpaw padded into the den to hear that part and glared at Scrappaw.

"I don't see why he should be so worried about YOUR training." He hissed.

"You're not even his apprentice."

Scrappaw shrugged and made her way outside of the apprentice's den. She hurried over to the nursery and called out

"It's Scrappaw may I come in?"

"Yes." Came Flowerwind's tired reply.

Scrappaw went in and spotted the little tiny kit curled up in Flowerwind's belly.

"She's beautiful." Scrappaw whispered moving to nudge the little thing.

Flowerwind gently pushed Scrappaw away with a shake of her head.

"She's also very weak. I-I don't want any cat touching her for the time being."

Scrappaw nodded and, casting one more glance at the dark yellow and gray she-kit, she began backing out of the den. She spotted a light yellow she-cat padding towards the nursery with a smaller brown she-cat with black spots.

"Okay Dotpaw were gonna check up on Flowerwind's kit, make sure she's getting enough to eat. Also we need to make sure Flowerwind is doing okay, she had a difficult time giving birth."

"Okay Soothsoul." Dotpaw meows.

Scrappaw spots Stonegaze and pads over him with a tilt of her head.

"Ahh there you are." He meows.

"You, Bloodtail, Darkwing, and I are going on a border patrol."

Scrappaw's dipped her head and looked around for her mentor. What an honor to be going on a border patrol with the Deputy.

"Okay Scrappaw what can you scent?" Bloodtail meowed as they padded towards the border to the two-leg place.

"I can smell kitty-pets, of course, and I can also smell some cat close by."

She sniffed again and looked at Bloodtail worried like.

"Probably just a cat too far away from it's two-leg." He growled annoyed.

Scrappaw pricked her ear up as she heard sounds coming from behind one of the fences.

"I think I hear something." She meowed.

"It sounds like fighting, do you want me to go see?"

She looked up at Bloodtail.

"I don't want you climbing that fence." Stonegaze meowed.

Bloodtail glared at him.

"I know how to mentor MY apprentice." He growled.

"Try climbing that tree and report what you see. It may be some kitty-pet and it might we not have anything to worry about. But all the same."

Scrappaw begna climbing up the tree and stood up on one of the higher branches. She looked down onto a small little patch of grass. She was confused by all the scents and colors that were unnatural compared to her forest. Suddenly her eyes widen when she saw two cats down below. Her claws dug into the bark and she felt tiny splinters embed themself in her paws. There was a large black fat she-cat and a small brown and white tom-kit. The black she-cat had her fur all spiked up and drew her paw back to claw the kit. Scrappaw drew back her lips in a snarl before darting past Bloodtail, Stonegaze, and Darkwing. She hurled herself up and over the fence landing on the other side. She could smell blood coming from the kits wound and she darted between the kit and the she-cat snarling.

"Get out of my garden!" The black she-cat hissed.

"It's bad enough to have this kit in here! Are you it's mother? Go and take it away!"

The cat stalked back and forth in front of Scrappaw lashing her tail. Scrappaw took a step forward growling low in her throat as her claws dug into the ground. Right at that moment she wanted nothing more to throw herself at this she-cat and rip her throat out.


	13. Thorn and Frost

(Special thanks to Shadowwolf157 for Thorn and Frost)

"Scrappaw calm down." Bloodtail hissed in her ear.

She flicked her ear slightly surprised, she hadn't heard him climb the fence.

"Are you the father?" The she-cat demanded not even seeming to notice she was outnumbered and outclassed.

"You need to keep this mangy little creature away from this place." She snapped angrily.

Scrappaw hissed in disbelief at this mouse-brained kitty-pet. She was mildly surprised to see Bloodtail looking a little uncomfortable.

"Err no this isn't our kit." Bloodtail mumbled shooting Scrappaw a glare for some reason.

"But we will take him off your paws."

The kitty-pet glared at them.

"Oh I see! Your one of those kit-bandit things I've heard about." She snorted.

"I thought those were just tales to keep your mouse-brained little ones from wandering off."

Scrappaw curled her lips in the beginning of a snarl but just picked up the little kit instead. _Bandit huh?_ She thought to herself with interest.

"Just keep out of my garden okay." The kitty-pet meowed but sounded a little less hostile.

She was looking at Bloodtail with a funny sorta look on her face.

"I mean you can come back if you want handsome." She purred.

"Now that I know you're not tied down to that ugly little she-cat."

Scrappaw dropped her gaze to the ground all of her old insecurities surfacing once more.

"I would much rather eat fox dung then come back to see you." He growled before turning away.

"If you change your mind just come back!" The kitty-pet meowed sounding a little desperate.

"My names Safire and I would love the company!"

Scrappaw snorted to herself before darting after her mentor.

"Who's kit is that?!" Stonegaze meowed in surprise.

Scrappaw shrugged and sat the little guy down.

"What's your name little one?" Scrappaw asked.

"T-Thorn." The brown and white tom-kit meowed.

"Who's your mother?"

"Frost."

He meowed darting his eyes to the ground.

"I…..I wanted to go exploring but…."

He scuffed his paws on the ground.

"I got lost, so I asked that cat where I was and she started being really mean!"

Scrappaw bent down and licked Thorn's head gently.

"It's all right." She meowed softly.

"You're safe now and we'll find your mother."

She looked up to see Stonegaze and Bloodtail watching her. She curled her tail self consciously and picked up Thorn once more.

"We should take him to camp." She mumbled around the kits fur.

"All this trouble for one little kit." Darkwing meowed scornfully.

"Don't know why we bothered, oh don't glare at me like that Scrappaw, I'm joking!"

Darkwing's eyes lit up a little and she even gave a purr.

"Nice to see you actually have a backbone."

Scrappaw padded into camp with the kit firmly in her jaw.

"Well that's some funny looking fresh-kill you got there Scrappaw!"One of the elders, Owlflight, called out.

"That's not fresh-kill!" Rosefur hissed.

"That's a kit!"

Before Scrappaw knew it Bearpaw was standing in front of her. She actually had to take a step back to avoid bumping noises with the tom.

"What have we here?" Bearpaw growled.

"Another unwanted kit abandoned by his mommy?"

Scrappaw flattened her ears and lowered her eyes.

"Bearpaw!" Riverstar snapped at his son.

"You should show a little more respect for your clanmates." He growled.

Bearpaw glared at Scrappaw while his father, and mentor, chewed him out.

"Now then." Riverstar sighed.

"I must admit I'm surprised as to why you have brought a kit here."

Stonegaze then began to explain what had happened near the border. Scrappaw turned her head when she was the hunting patrol come back to camp. She spotted Treecloud jaw gap open and his robin and three mice fell to the ground.

"Thorn?" He croaked and moved forward to grab the kit out of Scrappaw's jaw.

He jerked the kit away from her and dropped him to the ground. His eyes shift nervously to his clanmates who were watching him.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered eyes wide.

"Oh daddy! I couldn't find mommy! I got lost! But you know where mommy is right?"

Treecloud winced at his words. Riverstar stepped forward tilting his head.

"You know this kit."

He did not ask it, it was a statement.

"He calls you his father….is this true Treecloud?"

Treecloud bowed his head and sighed.

"Yes Riverstar."

He meowed.

"I have taken a mate outside of the Clan and she has born me Thorn."

He shifted from paw to paw as his gaze flashed around his clanmates. Bearpaw was sitting next to Wishpaw who was looking at her mentor with shock. Bearpaw bared his teeth at Treecloud and mumbled "Traitor." loud enough for the clan to hear. To Scrappaw's surprised there were echoes of the word from other clanmates. Sandleaf, Rainthorn, and Steamleaf were whispering amongst themselves and sometimes shooting glares at Treecloud.

"Throw him out!"Rainthorn called out.

"He broke the Warrior code!" Bearpaw stepped forwards, but not towards Treecloud but his kit.

"Better yet let's get rid of his kit! That will teach him to follow the Code!"

Treecloud bared his teeth and growled curling his tail around his kit.

"We don't harm kits!" Riverstar snapped glaring at his son.

"Yes he has broken the Code, and I the Leader shall decide his punishment. Until then we must find Thorn's mother. He will be needing her soon."

Scrappaw nodded as she looked at the skinny little guy. He couldn't be more than two moons old.

"Thank you Riverstar." Treecloud mumbles.

He carefully picks up Thorn and looks around camp.

"I will take Thorn back to Frost." He mumbled.

"I know where she is."

With that he hurries out of camp.


	14. The Bandit

Scrappaw padded up to Riverstar a little nervous about what she was gonna ask her leader.

"Um Riverstar?" She asks.

Riverstar was talking to Stonegaze in a low voice but pricked his ears up when he heard Scrappaw.

"What is it Scrappaw?" He meows warily.

"Um...you um said that if I er ever wanted to change my name….you would do that for me. Um so will you?"

Riverstar tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Of course Scrappaw." He meows.

"A promises is a promise. I'll ask Burntail to remind me of the ceremony, he should remember."

Scrappaw twitched her ear nervously as she opened her jaw.

"W-would it be alright….if I chose my name?" She asked.

Riverstar gave Scrappaw a narrowed look but shrugged.

"We have never had a mother give her kit such a horrible name." He mumbles.

"I suppose…..you could."

Scrappaw dipped her head relieved. She whispered the name she wanted into Riverstar's ear so no one could hear.

"All those old enough to hunt gather before the Great Oak Tree for a clan meeting!" Riverstar's meow calls out across the clearing.

"Finally!" Bearpaw hissed in his sister's ear.

"He's making a meeting to decide what to do with Treecloud."

Scrappaw flashed her eyes around camp until they came upon a huddled form away from all the other cats. She spotted Soothsoul making her way over to Treecloud and nudged his head with hers.

"Sibling loyalty." Wishpaw mumbled looking at Treecloud and Soothsoul.

They were brother and sister? Scrappaw hadn't known.

"I wonder if Bearpaw would be loyal to me if something like this ever happened?" She meowed quietly.

"Scrappaw please step forward on the Low Branch."

Scrappaw jumped to her paws and lightly jumped up to the Low Branch where Riverstar was waiting for her.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

The now nameless she-cat flicked her ear when she heard cats mumbling around her.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Banditpaw, for it is what she wishes to be called."

The newly named Banditpaw looked around at her clanmates tilting her head slightly. No one called out her new name like she thought they would.

"Banditpaw!" Wishpaw leaped to her paws eyes shining.

"Banditpaw!" Stonegaze yowled.

"Banditpaw! Banditpaw!"

Her heart swelled as her clanmates called out her name. She saw that Bearpaw refused to but that didn't bother her to much.

"Cool new name!" Shinepaw meows coming to sit by Wishpaw as Banditpaw pad over to her.

She's notice that Shinepaw and Wishpaw had been spending a lot of time together.

"Thank you." Banditpaw mumbled dipping her head.

"Ready to head out Scr- Banditpaw?" Bloodtail meowed over her friends.

"Sure! Can Wishpaw and Shinepaw go with?"

"Sure but Wishpaw will have to ask Treecloud." He meowed.

"But don't bother Sealight." He told Shinepaw.

"He's with his kit at the moment."

Wishpaw padded back with Treecloud behind her.

"So we're going hunting or patroling the border?" He asked eyes wary as he looked from the apprentices to Bloodtail.

"You are the elder Warrior out of us." Bloodtail mumbled.

"So I'm guessing you should decided."

Treecloud nodded curtly.

"We should be out hunting."

Treecloud mumbled smelling the warm air. Banditpaw nodded and looked at Shinepaw and Wishpaw.

"I hope we catch something good for Flowerwind." Shinepaw mumbled to Wishpaw.

"That should put Sealight in a good mood." He purred.

So they headed off to hunt.


	15. Heartbreak

When the patrol returned they were surprised to find the Clan in an uproar.

"There is he!" Spat one of the elders.

Bearpaw was growling at a light brown she-cat with deep dark blue eyes.

"Why did you even come here rouge!" He sneered.

Treecloud stiffened beside us and hurriedly dropped off the prey he had caught.

"Frost!" He meowed eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Banditpaw looked around Treecloud and spotted Thorn between Forst's paws.

"I-I-I ca-came to explain." The rouge stammered.

"Y-you told me th-that your Clanmates didn't lik-like us being together."

Banditpaw flicked her ear as she heard her Clanmates grumble amongst themselves. Treecloud's eyes flash with weariness and pain.

"That's true." Treecloud meowed.

He took a step towards her and winced as some cat hissed at him.

"So….Treecloud w-we can't see each other anymore."

Treecloud's eyes widen horror and pain in his gaze.

"But Frost! I love you!"

Frost flinched back as if he had clawed her when he took another step forward.

"But you love your Clan more." She meowed sadly.

Treecloud's shoulders stiffen and he turned his face away from her.

"Why did you come here then?" He asked his voice cold.

Frost closed her eyes and nudged Thorn closer to his father.

"I want Thorn to be raised in Oakclan." She meowed.

"Don't we have enough cats here who aren't pure blood?" Bearpaw complained loudly.

He looked around and his eyes gleam happily when he saw other cats nodding.

"Son." Riverstar meowed.

"That is for I to decided. We must remember that in this kit is the blood of a brave Warrior."

He dipped his head to Treecloud who was looking at Thorn with love.

"We will accept Thorn as one of our own." Riverstar meowed.

His eyes flashed around the Clan looking for any cat to oppose him.

"Come along Thornkit." Treecloud meowed.

"I will see if Flowerwnd will look after you."

Frost's shoulders were hunched and she looked miserable as she waited for Treecloud to say goodbye to her. Treecloud just picked up Thornkit and headed to the nursery, not spearing Frost a glance. Frost looked around camp nervously and headed towards the entrance to the camp.

"Goodbye Treecloud." She meowed her eyes glazed with sadness.

She then turned around and left leaving behind just her scent.

"So much sadness." Banditpaw meowed tilting her head.

She looked up at her mentor who was watching Frost leave.

"Is love always like this?" She asked.

Bloodtail's shoulders stiffen and he looks down at Banditpaw. Banditpaw was surprised to see tenderness in his gaze.

"Not always." He mumbled before turning away and padding off.

Banditpaw flicked her ear and turned around to see her denmates. She spotted Wishpaw sitting between Shinepaw and dark ginger and white tom.

"Hey Wishpaw and Shinepaw!"

She nods to her best friends.

"Hi Blazepaw."

She then darts off to the nursery. She wanted to make sure Thornkit was settling in. She also wanted to check on Flowerwind's kit.

"Now be careful with Smallkit. Remember Thornkit she's very fragile."

Banditpaw poked her head to see Thornkit nodding with narrowed eyes. His face then crumbled and he reached out to touch Smallkit.

"Hazelnut was tiny and weak….and she died….will Smallkit die?"

He whimpered. Flowerwind tilted her head

"Who's Hazelnut?" She asks.

"My sister."

"Oh my you poor little thing. No Smallkit won't die. We'll make sure of that. I'm sure Hazelnut is up in Starclan watching over you." Flowerwind mumbled nudging the brown and white tom-kit.

"What's Starclan?"

Their voices faded away as Banditpaw ducks away from the nursery and heads towards her Clanmates.

"Come on let's go out hunting." She meowed.


	16. Greencough

(Guys thank you so much for your reviews! When I started writing this I thought next to no one would read it, but you guys proved me wrong! Shout out to all my loyal readers! Also I'm entering in Tigerstripe so shout out to the guest who made him :D )

"Someone get Soothsoul!"

Banditpaw lifted her head and closed her jaw as she was about to take a bite from her mouse. She shivered in the cold wind and remembered with longing of the nice warm days only three moons ago. She leaped to her paws at Flowerwind's meow and was about to rush over to the Medicine cat's den. She stopped when she was Soothsoul dart out from her den and to meet Flowerwind.

"What's wrong?" Soothsoul meowed circling Flowerwind.

"It's Smallkit! She had a fever and she's been coughing all night!" Flowerwind sounded frantic.

Soothsoul darted into the nursery and left Flowerwind standing out there. Flowerwind looked about ready to dash in after her but Soothsoul was out again.

"She has greencough." The medicine cat meowed.

"I must tell Riverstar." She narrowed her eyes and they locked on Banditpaw.

"Where's Riverstar?" She asked. Her usually calm and soothing voice was tight with a little bit of fear at the end.

"What's wrong?" Banditpaw asked standing up.

"You have catnip don't you? They should be fine with catnip right?"

Soothsoul didn't answer.

"Where is Riverstar?" She repeated.

"H-he went out hunting."

"Find him and tel-" She broke off as Riverstar's patrol came into camp.

"Is that all you caught?" Soothsoul meowed worry in her tone.

Riverstar was holding a small scrawny mouse and a pigeon.

"Yes." He meowed.

"I sent the other cats to go off hunting by themselves while I took this to camp."

He dropped the fresh-kill off in the pile and looked at Soothsoul.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes flashing.

Soothsoul looked over at Banditpaw and gestured for her to leave. Banditpaw got up and darted away. She took one look at the small fresh-kill pile and her belly rumbled.

"I'll go hunting." She mumbled to herself.

"Did I hear someone say hunting?"

Banditpaw jumped and turned around to see Blazepaw walking up to her.

"Yeah let's see if anyone else wants to go." Banditpaw meowed looking around.

She spotted Tigerstripe walking towards them yawning.

"Perhaps you should ask your mentors before making your own patrol." He meowed giving Blazepaw a stern look.

"Oh can we go please!" Banditpaw begged.

"Bloodtail's out on patrol. Can you come with us?"

Tigerstripe stretched his legs

"I don't see why not." He meowed.

"It will do Blazepaw some good to learn to hunt in leaf-bear." He looks down at his apprentice who looked away.

"Hey Scarpelt!" Tigerstripe called out.

Banditpaw looked and saw a gray tabby with scars all over his muzzle.

"Want to come hunting with us?" He asked.

Scarpelt raced towards them purring. Banditpaw was a bit daunted by his large size.

"Sure as long as you guys can keep up!" He meowed a playful glint in his eyes.

Banditpaw followed them out to hunt. She cast one more glance behind her to see Riverstar and Soothsoul have left. 'They must be talking in his den.' Banditpaw thought to herself.

"Good catch Banditpaw." Stonegaze commented on her two small mice and vole.

She had worked really hard to catch these and was glad to be praised.

"I wouldn't have caught this vole if it weren't for Blazepaw." Banditpaw meowed.

Blazepaw scruffed his claws in the dirt blushing.

"Banditpaw!" Riverstar meowed shocking her.

"Y-yes?"

"Come to my den please."

Banditpaw dipped her head and started forward eyes wide. She reached his den and saw that Soothsoul was already there. She pricked her ear and was mildly surprised when Riverstar and Stonegaze appeared behind her. Had she done something wrong?

"Don't look so scared." Soothsoul purred.

"You're not in any kind of trouble."

Riverstar pushed his way closer to Banditpaw.

"As you know Smallkit is very sick." He meowed.

"She has greencough."

Banditpaw closed her eyes for a second.

"We think that Dotpelt is also catching it. She's been coughing up green goop all day." Soothsoul added.

Banditpaw looked around with wide eyes

"W-what do you want me for?" She asks nervously.

"We were wondering if you had ever seen any catnip on your journey. I know you were a kit then but can you remember coming across any? Any at all?"

Banditpaw slowly shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I don't think I did."

Riverstar sighed warily.

"You may go Banditpaw."

Banditpaw felt guilty right away. If only she had paid more attention on her journey with her mother and siblings. She climbed down the Great Oak Tree with a heavy heart.

"Will someone PLEASE listen to me!" Thornkit meowed.

He was running around getting under everyone's paw.

"Please I can help!" He begged.

Bearpaw rolled his eyes at the kit and roughly pushed him away.

"Go back to the nursery rouge!" He hissed.

"We're working on stocking up the fresh-kill and we don't want you underpaw."

Banditpaw darted over there and scooped Thornkit up. She then headed over to the nursery.

"Please I want to help Smallkit." He meowed.

Banditpaw shook her head and gently put him down.

"You can help by being there for her." She meowed.

"B-b-but I know where it is!" He said looking frantic.

"Where what is?"

"Catnip!" He hissed.

"No one will listen to me! They say I'm just a kit! But don't YOU remember?!"

Banditpaw looked at the little kit confused. What was she suppose to remember?

"The kitty-pet! Safire! She had catnip in her garden! Please go and get it!" He begged.

Banditpaw blinked and looked down at the little kit. She hadn't remembered any catnip….but she couldn't just ignore this. She nodded curtly and darted out of the camp. She turned a corner and crashed into her mentor Bloodtail.

"W-What are you doing out here Banditpaw?" Bloodtail growled.

So Banditpaw explained the story to him. Bloodtail narrowed his eyes at her and then gave a nod.

"Let's go." He growled.

"The sooner the better."


	17. Grief

(Thanks to Waterleaf and Flower for suggesting more cats to me. Flower please next time use the word mouse-brain. The r word is very offensive to me. Also I will not be accepting any more Oakclan cats! We have plenty but you could suggest cats for Mistclan and Flowerclan :D)

"Oh back so soon?" Safire purred as Bloodtail jumped over her fence.

"I figured you would come back sooner or later." She wrinkled her nose at me.

"Did she follow you here? Do you want me to chase her off?"

Bloodtail ignored her and began darting around the garden.

"Banditpaw! Over here! I found some!" Bloodtail called.

Banditpaw leaped to her paws anxious to get out of there. Banditpaw curled her lips when she saw the catnip. It was black all over and covered in frost.

"Oh no." Bloodtail whispers.

"It's too late…"

Banditpaw gently pushed back the frosted catnip and gave a sharp meow when she saw some green.

"Look!" She hissed.

She nipped off some catnip and laid it down on her paw. She then nipped off the rest and gave it to Bloodtail.

"It's not much." Bloodtail mumbled.

"This will barely treat Smallkit much less Dotpelt."

Banditpaw shook her head

"It's better than nothing."

They raced back to camp with the small amount of catnip. They hurried into the clearing and spotted cats huddled around.

"I smell Catnip!" Soothsoul meowed poking her head out.

"Yeah…" Banditpaw meowed.

"We got all there was….most of it was ruined."

Soothsoul looked at the small amount of Catnip gently picked it up.

"It will have to do for Smallkit." Her eyes flash with guilt.

"Dotpelt has refused to take anything until Smallkit is healed."

Banditpaw flicked her tail

"It's not your fault." She meowed softly.

Soothsoul flicked her ear but didn't answer. Instead she turned around and headed for the nursery.

"Come on Banditpaw." Her mentor's breath tickled her ear.

"Let's go out and hunt. There's nothing more we can do."

Banditpaw nodded. More food would help everyone.

Banditpaw rolled over in her sleep. She accidently rolled into Blazepaw who jerked away.

"Sorry." Banditpaw mumbled sleepily rolling back into her nest.

It had been five days since her and Bloodtail had gotten the Catnip for Soothsoul. Smallkit was perfectly fine and running around the camp causing trouble for everyone. Thornkit stuck to her like well like a thorn. Dotpelt hadn't been given any Catnip and was getting worst and worst. Banditpaw had went to see her but Darkwing and Fishclaw were already there. Soothsoul rarely let anyone see her incase they caught greencough. Only this time Darkwing and Fishclaw seemed to be saying goodbye. This line of thought woke Banditpaw all the way up. Her clanmates had no hope that Dotpelt would make it. She only wished she could do something about it. Banditpaw pricked her ear when a sudden yowl of rage and pain came through the camp. She looked at Blazepaw and Wishpaw to see they were just as wide eyed as her. She bolted out of the apprentice's den to spot Darkwing hurling herself towards the nursery. She spotted Thornkit and Smallkit playing outside their den.

"You killed my sister!" The black Warrior hissed getting in Smallkit's face.

"She's dead because of you!" She growled.

Thornkit pushed his way in front of Smallkit and Darkwing.

"Leave her alone!" He squeaked bravely.

"Shut up rouge-kit!" She snarled batting him out of the way.

"Hey!" Banditpaw meowed rushing forward.

She spotted Flowerwind push Darkwing away and grab up Smallkit. She turned to see Fernwillow dart over and put herself between Darkwing and the kits.

"Shh Darkwing calm down." She mumbled softly.

"Dotpelt is in Starclan now. She's safe."

Darkwing anger turned to sadness and she slumped to the ground.

"Why?!" She screeched.

"Why did they have to take my sister?! She was so gentle….so kind…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes went blank.

Banditpaw took a step forward but was shoved aside by Fishclaw. He curled his body around Darkwing and laid there with her his eyes closed.

"Poor Darkwing." Wishpaw meowed softly.

"I know you don't like him much but I would be lost without Bearpaw."

Banditpaw pressed herself closer to her friend.

"What will we do without one of our medicine cats?" She mumbled grief digging claws into her skin.


	18. Warrior!

(Sorry for such a short chapter!)

Banditpaw woke with a start wondering why she was so cold and where her nest was. She blinked open her eyes to find Dotpelt's body right in front of her nose. Guilt overcame her as she realized she had fallen asleep. She stood up and staggered over to the apprentice's den where her friends were already asleep. She turned back once to see Darkwing, Fishclaw, and Owlflight. Banditpaw remembers stories telling about the elder Owlflight and how he had taken his kits away from twoleg place after their mother had died. Owlflight must be very sad today. Banditpaw padded into the apprentice's den and fell asleep quickly. She woke when Blazepaw and Shinepaw kept pushing her with their paws.

"What?" She meowed kinda bad tempered like.

"Stonegaze is looking for you." Blazepaw meowed shifting his paws.

He looked worried. Banditpaw nudged her friend and headed off towards Stonegaze.

"There you are!" The deputy purrs.

"It's nearly time for you to become a Warrior."

"A Warrior!" Banditpaw jumped to her paws squeaking.

"Me?!"

She blushed and sat back down.

"Yes, you." Stonegaze meowed.

"First Riverstar has asked me to take you out hunting. If you do a good job you will become a Warrior."

Stonegaze brushes his fur down Banditpaw's shoulder.

"The Clan, especially Flowerwind and Thornkit, will always remember that you saved Smallkit."

Banditpaw scruffs her paws on the ground.

"Thornkit was the one who knew about the Catnip." She meowed.

"And Bloodtail helped me!" She meowed eyes glowing.

"Yes yes." The deputy mumbled.

"Anyways let's get on with this. Hopefully by today you will be a Warrior!"

Banditpaw dips her head.

"Good catch!" Stonegaze called out startling Banditpaw.

She had just caught a robin. She had also caught two mice and a skinny young rabbit.

"Am I done?" She asked.

Stonegaze nods

"It's time for us to return."

They began walking towards camp. Banditpaw's tail twitched.

"Why didn't Bloodtail come to observe me?" She asks.

"Riverstar thinks that mentor's will be to soft on their apprentices. Bloodtail has always been a little soft towards you."

Banditpaw's pelt fluffed up.

"That's not true!" She meowed defensively.

"Bloodtail is the best mentor ever!"

"Glad you think so." Banditpaw jumped hearing Bloodtail's growl behind her.

"So how did she do?" Bloodtail asked glaring at Stonegaze.

It seemed to almost be a challenge.

"You'll find out soon enough." Stonegaze meowed calm as ever.

He quickly climbed up the Great Oak Tree. Banditpaw sat outside below it waiting nervously.

"Hey Banditpaw." Her best friend called.

"Hi Wishpaw." She meowed back.

"I heard you're being made a Warrior!" Wishpaw raced over to her purring.

"Maybe." Banditpaw mumbled.

"If Riverstar agrees."

Banditpaw pricked up her ears and tilted his head up to see her Leader jump nimbly down to the Low Branch.

"All those old enough to hunt gather before the Great Oak Tree for a clan meeting!"

Banditpaw shifted her paws as her clanmates headed out of their dens.

"It is time for my favorite duty as a Leader." Riverstar meowed loud and clear.

"It is time for the making of a new Warrior!"

(Tell me what YOU think Banditpaw's Warrior name should be.)


	19. Surprise Visitor

(A special thanks to Mistyfire!)

Riverstar looked around at his Clanmates until he spotted Banditpaw.

"Banditpaw please come forward!"

Shivering Banditpaw leaps on top of the Low Branch and stands before her leader with wide eyes. Riverstar looks down at Banditpaw then looks around the camp

"I, Riverstar, leader of Oakclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn."

Banditpaw stepped closer oncer Riverstar started speaking to her once more

"Banditpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Banditpaw stood stiffly

"I do!" Her voice shakes just slightly but it was filled with certainty.

Riverstar nods "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your Warrior name. Banditpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Banditstorm. Starclan honors your humility and willingness to learn, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Oakclan."

Banditstorm flicked her tail pleased with her new name.

"Banditstorm! Banditstorm!" Thornkit was the first to call her name.

"Banditstorm!" Smallkit squeaked.

Soon the only one not calling out Banditstorm's new name was Bearpaw. Riverstar flicked his ear and signaled for the Clan to be quiet.

"You will need to keep watch over the Clan while we sleep." He meowed.

"Remember not to speak."

Banditstorm nodded determined not to mess this up. She jumped down and saw Bloodtail pad up to her.

"I'm proud of you." He meows his voice was gentle for some reason.

"I'm happy you'll be joining us in the Warriors den."

Then just like that he flicked his tail and was gone. She spotted a silver tabby with darker stripes glaring at her. She wondered what was up with Silverstripe. Banditstorm shrugged and headed over to her post.

Banditstorm jerked upward as her eyes began to close. She must NOT fall asleep. She looked around and let out a yowl of alarm at a figure standing over her. She didn't know this golden yellow she-cat.

"Oakclan!" She yowled

"Intruder!"

She waits for her Clanmates to start streaming out of their dens to deal with this she-cat.

"Worry not little one." The she-cat mumbled her brown as looking gently at Banditstorm.

Banditstorm stiffened. She KNEW that voice.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"My name is Oak. I was the first leader of Oakclan."

Banditstorm's eyes widen

"Y-your from S-Starclan?" She stammers.

"The f-first leader?"

Her mouth opens into a gasp "I'm asleep!?"

Oak laid a tail on Banditstorm to calm her.

"Child calm yourself. You shall wake before your Clanmates."

She gestured for her to sit.

"But I must speak with you. Do you remember that prophecy I told you about?"

Banditstorm's mouth gapped open and she quickly shut it.

"Err yes…..I'm sorry!" She burst out.

"I forgot to tell Riverstar about it!"

Banditstorm looked down at the ground.

"Fear not Banditstorm. You will find the one the river chooses." Oak meowed.

"And if I don't?" Banditstorm asked looking up.

"Then all hope is lost!" Oak growled.

Banditstorm twitched her ear nervously at Oak's word.

"Your Clanmates are waking young one." Oak suddenly mumbled.

"I shall wake you."

Banditstorm looked down and was shocked to her paws fading.

"Remember!" Oak hissed in her ear.

"Beware the rocks below the river!"

Then suddenly Banditstorm was awake.

'I'll remember.' She promised silently to herself.

She looked around at her still asleep Clanmates. She would have to if she was going to protect them.


	20. Oak's Fight

"Was it wise to tell Banditstorm? She has only been made a Warrior."

Oak twitched her ear and turned to her other Starclan members. They had no idea that Banditstorm has known about this prophecy since she was a kit. Suddenly her old mate, Shining, spoke up.

"Oak." He meowed gently.

"I think your compassion for this she-cat has clouded your judgement."

Oak bristles at his words.

"I know you've never been able to have kits. We've never been able to have kits."

Oak twitched her ears at his words. She had been a kitty-pet before she made up Oakclan. Her two-legs took something precious from her something she could never get back. Her ability to have kits. Even after they found out Shining was a loyal and trustworthy mate.

"But you mustn't treat Banditstorm as if she's your daughter. She is a Warrior of Oakclan and deserves no special treatment." Shining continuous.

Oak stood up on stiff legs and looked around Starclan. She could spot Flower and Mist close by watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Banditstorm IS the only one who can save Oakclan!" She insisted.

Why should she defend herself in front of Starclan like a meddlesome apprentice!?

"I KNOW she is! I have read it in the Stars."

There were some mumbles after that.

"Who among us would send such a message. Perhaps it was you Oak!" A voice from a pretty black she-cat called out.

"I assure you Tina _I_ would not lie in front of Starclan."

Tina bristles at that.

"I've never lied!" She spat angrily.

"Hush Tina!"

Oak was slightly amused as one of the newer Starclan members hushed her. Tina was a disgrace to Starclan and many had suggested they threw her to the Dark Forest but Oak has spoken up for her.

 _All she wanted was Shining. She thought she had a chance with him after we found out but she was wrong! So she tried to make her own chance._

She winced as she felt the memory of Tina's claws on her neck.

"Pushing old rivalries aside." Mist growled.

"Perhaps we should think a bit on what to do."

Flower flaked beside her sister with a worried look on her face.

"Those poor Clancats." She mumbled.

"So many will be lost if Banditstorm fails."

She looked at Oak eyes sad.

"She will not fail! I have warned her! She is ready!" Oak argued once more.

"She has many friends who will help her. Bloodtail, Wishpaw, Fernwillow, even the kits Smallkit and Thornkit will help her! She also has Shinepaw and Blazepaw!"

Oak stiffened when some of the cats glanced uneasily at there paws.

"We have worries about Blazepaw." They meowed.

"We have seen his thoughts and desires and we do not like them."

Shining put his tail on his mate's shoulders.

"The tom fancies Banditstorm, so what? Banditstorm is to chose her own mate."

His tail twitches annoyed like.

"We are not talking about mates but of the prophecy!"

Oak nodded quickly.

"But the tom!" Tina growled.

"He doesn't like the way Banditstorm and Bloodtail are getting along!" She lashed her tail.

"Have you not heard the tales of Ashfur and Squirrleflight?" She hissed.

Shining tilted his head at her "It seems we have our own stories from Oakclan that would fit that." He meows dryly and Tina jerks her head away down casting her eyes.

"Fine." Oak meowed warily.

"If you are so concerned about a tom's affection for Banditstorm I shall warn her to be wary."

She stands to leave.

"No Oak! You are too close to the she-cat. Some other Starclan Warrior will speak to her."

Oak glares at the cats around her.

"As you wish!" She hisses then stalks away.


	21. Announcement

Jeez, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two years l think!

Anyways I'll be starting up Scrap's Journey again! Anyone still reading this?


	22. Blood Encounter

Banditstorm yawned as she padded out of the Warrior's den. It had been a few moons since she became a warrior and she was really starting to like it. Her tail twitched slightly when she spotted her friend, Wishshine. Her heart gave a twist as she remembered Shinepaw who had died by a fallen branch not too long ago. Wishshine had been asked to be named so in honor of Shinepaw. She felt a slight touch on her shoulder and turned to see Bloodtail. "Give her time to grieve." He mumbles. "She'll be back to being herself in no time." Banditstorm nodded and hurried over to the apprentice's den. "Come on Thornpaw. You're not sleeping the day away like you did yesterday!" Banditstorm purred as Thornpaw came out his fur every which way. She was proud to be his mentor. He was a quick learner and was a great fighter. "Can Smallpaw and Blazepaw come with us?" Thornpaw asks jumping up and down his sleepiness forgotten.

"You know that's not up to me." Banditstorm meows gently batting the young cat behind his ear. Thornpaw looked down disappointment in his gaze. Banditstorm felt a flicker of amusement at his excitement to hang out with his friends. "I'll tell you what." She meows softly leaning down for Thornpaw to hear her. "If their mentors say it's okay I'll take them out with us." Thornpaw's eyes brighten and he darts off towards the Warrior's den yowling for Silverstripe and Tigerstripe. Banditstorm watches the young Apprentice dart off a purr in her throat. She watches as Silverstripe and Tigerstripe came out and called for their Apprentices. Blazepaw was visibly excited and Banditstorm was surprised by how tall he was. 'He should become a Warrior pretty soon.' Banditstorm thought to herself nearly missing the glare Silverstripe sent her way. Which shocked Banditstorm, she had never done anything to her, yet Silverstripe always seemed to be glaring at her. "Alright, looks like everyone's here." Banditstorm meows then nods to Tigerstripe. "Do you want to lead?" "Sure!" The older Warrior meows brushing past Banditstorm as he heads out into the forest Blazepaw, Smallpaw, and Thornpaw following after him. Banditstorm and Silverstripe brought up the rear. "So how are you and Bloodtail?" Banditstorm jumped as Silverstripe hissed in her ear. "Huh? Oh um good? Why do you ask?" Banditstorm mumbles slightly distracted as her Apprentice darts back to her, circles around the two she-cats, and darts over to Smallpaw who was looking at everything with wide eyes. "I've noticed you two have gotten very close." Silverstripe meows annoyance laced in her tone. "I suppose." Banditstorm meows confused by Silverstripe's anger. "Anyways, I've noticed that Blazepaw is also pretty close to you." Banditstorm's eyes brighten and she lets loose a purr. "Yeah he's a great friend." The silver she-cat lets loose a snort and rolls her eyes. "Yeah 'friend' You seem to be rolling in tom 'friends' these days." "What's that suppose to mean?" Banditstorm meows. "It means what it means." Silverstripe mumbles as the Apprentice's circle back towards them. "Hey Banditstorm, mind if I walk by you?" Blazepaw meows his eyes sparkling. "Sure, I don't mind." She purrs flicking her ear at Silverstripe's snort of annoyance. "What's her problem?" Blazepaw mumbles. "You would think you made dirt in her fresh-kill." His whiskers twitch slightly. "You didn't, did you?" "No!" Banditstorm bursts out before realizing he was just poking fun at her. "We're nearly to the BloodClan border, everyone be quiet." Tigerstripe mumbles his tail swishing behind him. Banditstorm could see from the tensed muscles of the cats that everyone was nervous.

"Why's everyone so tense?" Blazepaw whispers in Banditstorm's ear. She flicked her ear and gave Blazepaw a look. "I mean BloodClan are cats just like us, aren't they?" "Haven't you heard any of the stories about BloodClan?" Banditstorm mumbles low. The multi colored she-cat pricked her ears and swished her tail warning Blazepaw to be silent. The cats tensed as they moved towards the border and could smell cats nearby. "They're coming here Tigerstripe." Silverstripe meows softly. "We won't run away, that will show them we're afraid of them."

Banditstorm quickly checked on her Apprentice. Thornpaw was standing in front of Smallpaw nearly hiding her from sight. He had a determined look on his face that told he would do what he could to protect his sister.

Suddenly a long furred dark brown tom burst into the open causing the OakClan patrol to jump with surprise. "Rick! Don't get too far ahead! You know how those OakClan cats are!" A she-cats voice cut the silence as the OakClan cats and this Rick stared at each other. "Um Bloom, I think I found some of them." The cat named Rick called back his eyes flickering between the Clan cats. He seemed relaxed and unconcerned as he looked at the OakClan Warriors. "Training new cats I see." Rick meows suddenly looking over at Thornpaw and Smallpaw. Thornpaw scowled and crouched closer to Smallpaw as if afraid the BloodClan Warrior would suddenly attack her. "Yes, that's true. Do you not train your own young?" Banditstorm meows moving until she put herself between Rick and the Apprentices. "We've actually started our own system. More or less taken from you Clan Cats." Rick mumbles his nose twitching slightly as new cats came in sight. "Oh Rick you mouse-brain!" A white and brown she-cat darted over to Rick. "Don't provoke them!" "We were just talking Bloom." Rick purred nudging the she-cat away from the border where she had almost stepped over. "Just mark the border and come on." A large brute of a cat pushed his way towards his BloodClan Clanmates and watches the OakClan cats with an amused look in his eyes. "You're so bossy Tommy." Rick mumbles spraying a bunch of bushes until the scent of the BloodClan markers were thick enough to choke a skunk. The OakClan cats slowly began marking their own side of the border. Blazepaw kept shooting glances towards the BloodClan cats. A few times he opened his jaw as if to ask something but quickly shut it and shook his head. "Alright let's head back." Tommy mumbles to Rick and Bloom. Rick just sighed and shook his head. "You aren't Leader just yet." He mumbles padding after the two disappearing from sight. "Seems BloodClan has finally found a new Leader." Tigerstripe growls uneasily. "You mean they haven't had a Leader?" Blazepaw asks and Banditstorm tilts her head curious with the answer. "No, and they've been struggling without one. Hopefully it stays that way! We don't need any unwanted trouble from BloodClan." Banditstorm turned away from Blazepaw, who was starting to look uneasy, to look at Thornpaw and Smallpaw. Smallpaw was fretting over her foster brother looking worried. "Thornpaw, you can't keep trying to protect me like that! I can take care of myself." Thornpaw gave her a look as if to say 'yeah right, like I'll stop protecting you.' His foster sister batted his face causing the two to burst into giggles. Banditstorm watched them a small bit of envy welling up inside her. She had never really had a family to call her own. Although they weren't related Smallpaw and Thornpaw acted like Litter-mates. And though Thornpaw wasn't born in OakClan just like her, he stilled had parents who loved him. Banditstorm shook her head roughly scattering those thoughts. She sighed sadly and nearly jumped when Blazepaw pressed his fur to hers. "It's okay Banditstorm." He mumbles watching the other two Apprentice's play. She blinked wondering if Blazepaw understood. "Let's head home." Tigerstripe meows causing the cats to look up at him. "We need to tell Riverstar about this." Banditstorm nods curtly and turned away, not before catching the glare Silverstripe shot at her.


End file.
